Impossible
by DazzleMe1901
Summary: Haruhi isn't who we all thought she was. And has anyone every wonder why Mori was so quiet? Well this is the family of everything coming to the light. Will this affect Mori and Honeys close bond or will some1s heart be broken? AU OCC 1st anime fic review!


I shot up out of my bed as sweat dew my face, my alarm was blazing and when I gazed over at the time I saw that I was already late. Silently cursing I ran around my room and threw on a random uniform and slide my glasses into place, I grabbed my books and high tailed it out of the tiny apartment I now called home.

My run was tiring but still I kept going pushing myself until I made it into my first period class. People stared at me as I sat down so I just kept my face down; it was hard to believe that I was born into this society.

A shiver ran up my spine as I remember the look on my loves face when I was taken away. 

There had been a fire when I was six years old and it killed everyone except me and the reason being _he_ pulled me out of the flames. _He _had saved me, had held me when I cried and screamed as my home burned to ash. Even then at the age of seven he had been tall and protective, he was there for me.

The teachers eyes ignored me, like I was invisible, I silently snorted, if only they knew who I really was. I didn't list my last name when I applied for the scholarship, seeing as I've been living with commoners for about five years, I went to public school and put for a scholarship here, even though I could very well pay the tuition.

As the bell rang I got up and silently gathered my stuff, out of the corner of my eye I saw a pair of red headed twins watching me, I shrugged it off and walked out the class room. As I passed a mirror I realized I had grabbed the crappy uniform that hung off of my frame.

I was tall for a girl, five foot eleven closer to six foot than anything, I had C cup breast that you couldn't see due to the uniform, and the pants were slightly baggy, hanging off of me in a very un attractive way. My hair was cut in a boyish fashion and was extremely messy, my classes were slightly bigger than what looked good with my face and my lips were pale due to lack of sleep. In all, I looked like a guy, with a slightly disgusted sigh I continued to my next class.

The day progressed much the same and I sat boredly in each of my classes especially in music where I stared longingly at the Cello in the corner. When class was over and everyone, including the teacher, left for lunch I debated on studying or getting in one quick song before. Giving in to the temptation I set my stuff down and walked to the cello.

I sat down and set the cello between my set and grabbed the bow before placing it on the strings. I started to play. (Look/Listen to the song I don't Care by Three Days Grace and Apocalyptica and that will be the cello part) I distantly heard someone walking into the music room; I quickly played the cello back in its place, grabbed my stuff and ran.

I knew from experience that there was no way in hell that any of the libraries would be quiet enough to study but yet I tried anyway, and as per usual every body was talking.

As I continued my search for somewhere quiet I silently pulled out my wallet and took out the last family photo I had taken with my parents before they were killed. My dad was holding me with one arm as I latched onto him and his other arm was wrapped securely and lovingly around my mother's waist. I pressed the picture over my heart and took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad, I will bring our name back to its former glory, I know I'm alone, but I will make it. I love you and I miss you," I whispered before placing the picture back in my wallet and in my pocket.

I finally found an abandoned Music Room and walked in only to be greeted with the sound of a welcoming. I froze and paled, a… host club? WHAT THE HELL?

They all stared at my frozen form and the one with a clip board asked questions as the tall blond stalked toward me talking apart common folk and how he was going to teach me about beauty as I stumbled backward and unfortunately into a small table. I turned around as I felt something shift and I turned and grabbed a falling vase. I felt the soft, glassy feeling of porcelain and I firmly held it and picked it up placing it back on the table.

"Thank goodness you caught it that is going on auction for 8 million yen!" One of the red headed twins from earlier said.

"Hm, I like you, you may be a klutz, but I like you," said the blonde. "My name is Tamaki," He said holding his hand out to mine waiting for a shake. I shook his hand and didn't meet his eye, simply looked around. There were four other boys in the room, the twins, a semi lonely looking small blonde boy, and the guy who said I was lucky to be here.

"Nice to meet you Tamaki," I said politely, like every rich girls manners demanded. I looked at him slyly from the corner of my eye and saw him grinning.

"The twins over there," he pointed to the red heads. "are Hikaru and **Kaoru Hitachiin. **

That guy over there," he pointed to the guy that was an inch shorter than me. "is Kyoya Otori. And that little guy over there," he pointed to the pouting little blonde. "is Honey." I smiled a small smile and nodded my acknowledgement. "All your missing is Mori but he'll be back either tomorrow or a little later today."

As I looked at Kyoya it seemed like a light bulb went off over his head and he smirked.

"Haruhi, why don't you join us for some tea with our guests?" Tamaki asked, his face some what pleading. I raised an eye brow before shrugging. Tamaki grabbed my hand and dragged me into a separate room where girls in their uniforms walked around.

Suddenly we were surrounded by girls fawning over them and girls slightly backing away from me. As they flirted and Tamaki tried to include me in the conversation but I politely excused myself to get some water. I found some and sipped it, closing my eyes feeling the water slide down my throat.

"Haru-chan!" Honey called, pulling on my sleeve, I looked down at him, he looked so much like Mitskuni, it wasn't even funny, I felt a slight pain in my chest.

"Yes, honey?" I asked.

"Can you watch Usa-chan for me?" He asked, pulling out a pink bunny, I tilted my head slightly.

"He's cute, sure, I'll watch him." I said, kneeling down slightly. Honey tilted his head looking confused for a moment then he smiled, handed me the rabbit and went to his guests. I stood back and just watched my surroundings. Some words were suddenly said and Tamaki was pulling of my glasses suddenly but then he stopped and stared in my eyes in shock, he snapped and suddenly I was being pulled into a dressing room and told to put on a uniform and to put on some contacts.

I kicked Kaoru and Hikaru out of the room before pulling out the clothes. I looked at my self in the mirror, I was tall as I've already said, but I have soft curves and a slight dancers butt, toned legs from running with small somewhat petite feet. I sighed and started getting dressed. I ran my hand through my hair, letting the layers twist and curl together like it would when it's long and I stepped out of the room and was meet by a shocked silence.

"Oh my god!" Tamaki said, looking me up and down. I turned slightly and looked in the mirror. My hazel eyes stood out slightly on my milky complexion, my dark hair looking artfully messy, some strands in my eyes and one lock one of my soft cheek bones. My lips weren't as pale any more, looking slightly plump. I looked back at the group and Tamaki smiled. "I want to try something." He stated, I tilted my head as I was dragged back into that room.

The girls stared at me, and I rolled my eyes. I knew what Tamaki wanted, and just for the hell of it, I'd give it a try. I sat down at a lone table, Tamaki seemed distracted by the girl he was currently calling princess.

"You're in my spot." A girl said from beside me. I softened my expression and stood up, looking at her from under my eye lashes.

"Excuse me, I didn't know, please have a seat." I said, pulling back the chair as she flushed and she eyed me lustingly. I suppressed a shudder and continued to smile. "Please, let me make it up to you." I made my voice soft and some what lulling and she seemed dazed.

"Please just sit down." She said I took a seat across from her, gazing outside. "So, tell me, what's your favorite flower?" She asked suddenly.

I looked at her; I covered my sadness before speaking. "A white rose, they remind me of my mother before she died. Her skin was soft and pale, and she always smelt of roses, I remember her giving me a flower when I was younger." I said softly, she looked sympathetic.

"Oh wow, how did she die?" She asked. I shook my head slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather not speak of it." I said. She took my hand across the table and gave it a squeeze as I looked back out the window.

"It's okay," she said, I gave her a side glance and she froze be blushing.

"That was so good!" Tamaki suddenly yelled, I turned to look at him as he pulled me out of the chair and started swinging me around.

"Tamaki! Let me go!" I cried out in shock. He continued to swing me around. "Put me down!" I yelled. He was rambling on and on about something until he realized that I was complaining and put me down.

The rest of the day went by and I ended up back with the Host club again seeing as I decided to help them clean up and Hikaru practically dragged me back.

While I was picking up some cups, Kaoru accidently bumped into me and spilled water on my top. I cringed in slight shock and I set my stuff back down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Haruhi!" Kaoru apologized.

"It's okay Kaoru, it was an accident, no harm no foul," I said.

"Haruhi, here's a shirt if you want to change." Kyoya offered, I smiled, took the bag peered in, it was a t shirt.

"Thank you Kyoya," I walked out and into the dressing room. I had just taken off my shirt when Tamaki asked if I was dressed and walked in. I turned immediately and brought the shirt up to cover herself. He turned a bright red and let the curtain fall back.

"Haruhi, you're… a girl?" I pulled the shirt over my head, it was a t-shirt that was white and silver and slightly clingy, and the thin material was soft and cool.

"Uh, yea," I said, stepping out from behind the curtain. Everyone smirked at Tamaki's reaction as I chuckled softly.

A thought occurred to me, this was a music room, meaning there are instruments.

"Hey, where are all the instruments?" I asked.

"They're in that room over there." Honey pointed to the door at the far end of the room. I smiled.

"Thank you Honey," I smiled making a mental note.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tamaki asked, I shrugged.

"Because I really don't care what you see me as. If anything I was just in the rush this morning and grabbed the wrong uniform, that and I can't stand dresses so I don't mind." I shrugged.

"Well regardless, I want you as a host! They absolutely love you! Please Haruhi!" He said, almost pleaded.

"I'll have to think about Sempai," I stated, he smiled anyway and nodded. "Anyway, bye guys I have to get home!" I called, running out the door and out of this school. I ran all the way back home and changed.

I kept on the shirt that Kyoya gave me and changed into some skinny jeans and flats. I went into town to pick up some dinner seeing as I didn't feel like cooking. I got take out and took the long way home.

When I got home I ate dinner in silence as always before throwing what ever was left and started studying. She studied for a few hours before taking a shower, changing and going to lie down.

My thoughts raced around in circles. They raced to the host club, to my parents, through my memories, they showed me everything that I wished I could forget, and my thoughts lingered on those soft grey eyes that searched for mine.

Some where in my thoughts I fell asleep and woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, with a soft sigh I got up and padded into the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth before going to put on my uniform. I put on my contacts and ran a hand through my hair in a normal habit. I picked up my keys and my wallet before I looked around my small apartment to make sure I wasn't leaving anything behind. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, making sure to lock it before I started heading to school.

Time flew and before I knew it I was in the music room again, I was the first one there so with a sly smile I walked to the back room. There were instruments around, the biggest and most fore front was a piano, I stepped up to it and ran my fingers along its ivory keys as I was brought into a flashback.

-FLASHBACK-

I sat beside my best friend as he attempted a song. His fingers were long and nimble reaching for the keys as he played the song for me. He stumbled on a part and his teacher came with a familiar stick and struck his hand, he flinched and I hissed.

"Don't hit him." I growled at her in my 5 year old voice. He simply wrapped an arm around my shoulders and played with one hand while my other hand attentively pressed the notes.

"Thank you, you didn't have to." He said as I intertwined my free hand with his and gently pressing my lips to the red line on his knuckle.

"Yes I did, and you don't need to thank me," I smiled as he kissed my cheek and I blushed.

-End Flashback-

With a quick shake of my head I listened and heard Honey call out a man's name before laughing. I quietly opened the door and slipped out, keeping my head down, I ran my hand through my hair. I unbutton my jacket and loosened my tie.

"Haru-chan!" Honey called, I looked up to see him right in front of.

"Yes Honey?" I asked.

"I present to you, Mori!" He said excitedly as he dramatically gestured to the man before me.

He was tall, that was certain, but no more than three maybe four inches taller than me. He was lean, and the uniform looked good on him. But when I got to his face, I gasped as his eyes widened. The shook of it made him stumble backwards and fall, his eye still locked with mine as the others looked in our direction. My knees buckled as I took a weary step forward before my knees hit the ground as my jacket slid from my shoulders and the top button of my shirt popped open.

"Ta…Takashi?" I whispered brokenly.

"Hai," He breathed and I launched myself into his arms. My arms wrapped around him and my forehead pressed to his neck as his arms wrapped themselves around my waist and upper back pulling me to him as he buried his face in my shoulder. I inhaled his scent, leather, after shave and some else, something that made me want to just… I'd rather not say and tried to stop my body from trembling but I couldn't but he just held me tighter.

"Haruhi," He whispered, as I nodded I tightened my arms around him and we were flush against each other.

"It's been too long, far, far too long." I murmured, the last time I saw him I was 8.

"It has," He nodded, his breath tickling my ear.

"I missed you Takashi," I said, tilting my head to the side as I listened to him breathed.

"As I have missed you Haruhi, you have no clue." He said, pulling back and placing finger under my chin. We looked into each others eyes and everything else melted away, his eyes hadn't changed much except from the deep coldness as well as a light sheen of blue. He kissed my cheek and I felt heat. I closed my eyes and kissed his cheek in return.

"Please, just don't leave me again," He whispered, his forehead resting on mine, our eyes locked. I shook my head slightly and closed my eyes for a moment before returning his.

"I'll try," I said mischievously as he just chuckled and kissed my nose like nothing. I somehow managed to get up from our very… intimate embrace and helped him up. He stood up right in from of me, our chests almost touching. "I still can't believe its you!" I squealed very, very girlishly as I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him, he chuckled softly and hand held her.

"Me neither," He said as he set her back on her feet. They both grinned foolishly at each other in their own little bubble.

"Haru-chan?" Mitskuni asked, tears welling up childishly in his eyes, I turned and smiled at him as he jumped, wrapping his arms around my neck as he sobbed. I soothed his hair back and softly whispered to him that I was here. His cries softened as he looked me in the eye and smiled. "You never change Haru-chan, I missed you, Takashi more than anyone." He said softly. I smiled and looked at Takashi who was blushing slightly.

"Okay, will someone tell what the hell is going on?" Hikaru demanded, breaking us out of our reunion. I rolled my eyes and leaned back to Taskashi's side. I smirk deviously chuckled softly. This year would defiantly be fun.


End file.
